Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spread spectrum clock generator, an electronic apparatus incorporating the spread spectrum clock generator, and a spread spectrum clock generation method.
Background Art
A spread spectrum clock is used to reduce electromagnetic interference (EMI).
However, in a phase-locked loop (PLL) that generates the spread spectrum clock, particularly using a center spread method, even using triangular wave data to control the frequency spread, it is possible to generate a phase error between the reference clock of the PLL and the spread spectrum clock.
To cope with this issue, in scanners and other imaging apparatuses that use a spread spectrum clock, to prevent image data fetch timing from shifting, a detection circuit at frequency level that uses a reference clock pulse generator and a counter using the spread spectrum clock is known.